


He Does Have Purpose

by Alitomy



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker gets better, Gen, Id say OT5 too, Mentioned Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Team Chats, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: Booker looks happier as he finds a way to do good during his exile.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	He Does Have Purpose

Nile watched from afar as Booker tended to the young children. She watched as they flocked around him, asking him questions and pointing things out to him that made him laugh, and she noticed how happy he looked. 

He moved with purpose, which was something Nile hadn’t seen from him in their short time together, and he looked like he was enjoying life rather than wallowing in it. His skin looked clearer and his eyes less weary, even from afar Nile could tell they were shining with a new sense of life. 

The team had been in the country for a job when Copley had informed Nile of Booker’s whereabouts per her request. She didn’t tell the others where she was going when she slipped out of the safehouse, and she was glad she made that decision when seeing Booker in his element. 

~

Nile swept the perimeter of the safehouse before knocking the secret knock and entering. She shrugged off her coat and hung it on the rack, taking off her shoes by the door and removing her firearm before walking further into the house. She found Nicky and Andy on the couch, watching an old timey action film that was way before her time, and Joe was sitting at the kitchen table with sketchbooks everywhere, his fingers quickly working on the pages. 

Grabbing a bottled water from the fridge, Nile walked back to the living room and sat on the single chair in the corner, gulping down her water as she glanced at the TV. Andy nodded to her and Nicky gave her a smile in silent greeting before opening his arms for Joe to nestle himself between, joining them for the rest of the film. 

They’d sat in silence until the film finished, the chirps of crickets outside now loud enough to pierce through the walls of the house. None of them made any move to get up when the TV screen turned black and Nile was content enough to remain in silence, smiling to herself when she remembered how happy Booker looked.

“What’s gotten you so smiley?” Andy asked, putting her arms above her head as she stretched. Nile’s attention remained on her face and _not_ on her stomach that was revealed as her shirt lifted. 

“Nothing,” she replied, finishing off her water and missing the knowing look that was traded between the three immortals. 

“Nile, how is Booker? Is he well?” Nicky asked, running a hand through Joe’s curls and smiling at Nile’s expression.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nile mumbled. She should have known that they would find out one way or another, but she didn’t want to deal with any looks she may receive if she mentioned Booker. 

“What’s he up to? No good, perhaps?” Joe grinned, and Nile knew he was teasing. 

“He’s doing good, actually. He’s working with Médecins Sans Frontières providing care to orphaned children.” She smiled as she remembered how alive Booker looked. “He looks better, happier.”

She received smiles as she continued. “He moves with a sense of purpose that doesn’t require him having a gun in his hands, and I know I don’t really know the guy all that well but it suits him.”

The trio in front of her nodded in acknowledgement, satisfied with her update on the Frenchman. 

“That’s all we ask of him,” Andy said softly, her eyes distant. “To truly find himself and to get better. If that’s what he’s doing, then I’m happy.” 

Nile nodded and played with her cuticles, silently wondering whether Booker would be happy when he returned to the group, or if he would rather stay with Médecins Sans Frontières and help people all over the world. 

_’If he’s happy, then I’m happy,’_ she thought, smiling softly.

One day they’d all be together again, as one big happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: alit0my


End file.
